Together At Last
by Kawaii Angelwings
Summary: Li went back home to his mother. Sakura is sad. Both regret not telling each other that they love each other. SxL


"Talking", 'Thoughts', /On the phone/, ~*Flashback*~, ~P.O.V./Change Setting~  
  
K.A: Hey there peeps! This takes place after the last final eppy of Cardcaptor Sakura. The one when Li had to go back home to his mother.  
  
I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura just the idea. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ ~Sakura's P.O.V.~  
  
It has been a week since Li left. I miss him so much. I wish I would've told him that I love him when we were alone on the bridge. But then again. What happens if he doesn't like me back? Even if he does like me. How will he change his mother's mind? This is all too confusing. All I know is that I miss him so much and that I want him back. Desperatly.  
  
~End P.O.V.~  
  
There was a knock on her door and it broke her concentration. Madison came in and shut the door behind her. She turn to face Sakura. "Hey Madison." Sakura said. "Hey." Madsion said and went over to sit on Sakura's bed facing towards her. "You miss him don't you?" Sakura nodded. "I miss him a lot. I want him back Madison. It's not fair. His mother should've just let him stay." she said and started crying. Madison hug Sakura. "I know. But his mother sent him here on a mission you know and now that it's all over. Of course she wants him to go back to her. He is her only son you know." Madison said. Sakura pull away. "Still. She should have let him stay a bit longer." Sakura said as she wipe the tears from her eyes. "He might write to you or even come back to visit." Madison said trying to cheer Sakura up as best as she could. "What if he doesn't?" Sakura said. "We'll just have to wait and see and hope that he will." "Hope. I created that card." "Huh? What do you mean?" "The day that Li left. I went into my room. I shed a tear and the circle appear. The next thing I know. There was a card in front of me. I turn it over and it was the Hope card." "Can I see it?" "Sure."  
  
Sakura got up and went to the clow book. She took the first card from the deck and handed it to Madison. "It's a pretty card." Madison said. Sakura nodded. "What does it do?" "I don't know. I haven't try it yet." "Let's try it now." "Ok. I guess."  
  
At that moment. Keero came flying into the room. "Hey. What are you guys doing?" he ask. "Sakura was about to test out this card she created." Madison said. "Sakura, you created a card and you didn't tell me? What is it call?" Keero ask. "It's call the Hope card." Sakura said. "Neat. Let's see what it do." Keero said. "Ok." Sakura recited the words to unleash her star rod. (I have no clue what the words are. So bear with me.) She grab it and threw the Hope card up into the air. "Hope card!" Sakura yell and hit the card with her star rod. There was a flash of light before a angel appear. But then it disappear. "What? Did it went back into the card?" Sakura said as the Hope card return to her hand. "We'll just have to try again next time." Keero said.  
  
Their was a knock on the door. Then it open to review Julian and Tori. "Hey Sakura." they both said. "Hi." Sakura said. Tori walk over to her and put a hand on her shoulder and kneel down to be at her height level. He then notice her red eyes. "Have you been crying?" Sakura look away. "No." she said. "You have Sakura. Don't lie to me." Tori said and stood up. "Why were you crying?" Julian ask. "You guys won't understand." Sakura said. "You wanna be left alone with Madison?" Tori ask. Sakura nodded.  
  
The 2 boys and Keero left the room. After a few hours of talking. Madison went home and Sakura went downstairs to eat dinner. After dinner. She went upstairs and took a bath. She then lye in her bed and cry herself to sleep.  
  
~Li's Place/ Li's P.O.V.~  
  
I miss her so much. That day when I left. I was wondering if she would come. She did. She hug me and said her goodbye. I wanted to say it all there. But I couldn't. Too many people around. My heart aches so much that day. Watching her stand there when I was leaving. I so regret not telling her. Something came to me today. It looks like a clow card. I'm not really sure. It was an angel. That just came flying into my room and then as fast as it came in. It disappear. Odd. After when it left. I felt a little hope inside my heart. I have this strange feeling that I'll be seeing Sakura real soon. Really wierd. But still. If that's the case. Then I can keep hoping that it will come true.  
  
~End P.O.V.~  
  
There was a knock on the door that broke Li from his thoughts. "Yeah." Li said. "Can I come in?" his mother ask. "Sure." Li said as he kept staring at the starless sky. The door open and his mother step in. Closing the door behind her. She took a jacket from Li's closet and headed over to him. "What are you doing out here? You could catch a cold you know." she said as she put the jacket over her Li's shoulder. "I was just thinking that's all. No big deal." "Are you thinking about your friend Sakura again?" "Mom. She's more then a friend and you know it." "I know dear." "Then why won't you let me be with her?!" Li ask a bit angrily as he faces his mother. "I never knew at that time." she said. Looking hurt. "I'm sorry mom." Li said as he went back to stare at starless sky. "It's ok. I understand your feelings. I'll leave you to your thoughts." his mom said and left the room. "I just hope that you'll let me go back to her mom."  
  
~It's Friday at Sakura's Place~  
  
"Sakura! Madison is here!" Tori shouted. "Ok!" Sakura yell back as she got ready to go to school. "Can I come?" Keero ask. "What for?" Sakura ask. "I just want to. Please." "Oh, alright." "Back in the bag again?" "Yep." "Oh fine." Keero flew inside Sakura's bag and Sakura pick her bag up and ran downstairs. "Bye dad! Tori!" Sakura shouted happily. "Don't forget your lunch honey." her dad yell after her. "Oh my god. I almost forgot." Sakura said and ran back to get it. "Thanks dad. See ya tonight." Sakura said while kissing her dad on the cheek and ran out the door. "She's in a better mood today." her dad said with a smile on his face. "And let's keep it that way." Tori said as he sip his coffee.  
  
~Outside~  
  
"Hi Madison." "Hey Sakura. You're a little cheery today." The smile on Sakura's face then turn to a frown. "It's just an act Madison. I just don't want dad and Tori to worry about me." "Oh. Sakura. You'll just have to get over it. You just might not see Li until a long time." "Don't say that Madison! I will see him! And soon too!" "What makes you think that?" "It's just....I have hope." Madison nodded in understandment and they went inside Madison's limo and they were drove to school.  
  
After school. Madison came over since both she and Sakura had a project to do. "How should we do this project?" Madison ask. "I don't know. You decide." Sakura said. Not paying attention. Madison sigh. "Well, I was thinking of doing a video." "About what?" "Hey. Now you're paying attention." "Madison. You know my mind wanders off." "Yes. I know. Well, I don't know what yet." "Hm. We could do....Geez, I don't know." "We'll figure out something." "Yeah. Even if it takes all night." "Hey. Do you mind if I sleep over tonight?" "Not at all. Here. Call your mom." Sakura said as she handed Madison the phone. "Thanks." Madison said as she dial her home number. /Hello. Mom. I'm at Sakura's place. Can I stay over tonight? Yeah. Great. Ok. I'll be home as soon as you sent the limo over. Ok. Bye./ "You're mom wants you home?" "No. It's just that she wants me to come home for a sec and to pack whatever I need. She has no clue what I want to bring over." "Ok. So you'll be back." "Yep. See ya in a bit." "K. Bye." "Bye." Madison said as she leave the room.  
  
Sakura sat there for a few minutes then decided to go downstairs. She went into the kitchen and saw Keero eating some desserts. "Where did you get those from?" "Tori. He brought home a whole bunch of desserts. Told me I could pig out this whole entire box. But leave 2 boxes for you guys." "Oh. Madison is staying over tonight." "But she just left." "Yeah. She went home to get some stuff. Then she's coming back." "Oh. Tori is in his room you know. So don't think you're home alone." "I won't Keero." Sakura said as she pick up a cupcake and took a bite. "This is delicious." "I know." Keero said as he took a huge bite out of a cupcake. "Is Julian here too?" "Yeah and he's staying over too." "Wow. We have a lot of company tonight." "Yeah. I know."  
  
After 10 minutes of talking to Keero about the dessert and the day. The phone rang. Sakura pick it up and it was Madison on the phone. /Sakura. I'm gonna bring over this costume. I just finish making it./ /So that's why you're taking so long./ /Yeah. I'm sorry. I got the maid to finish packing for me. So I'm coming over as soon as I hang up with you and just fix something on the costume right now./  
  
All of a sudden the door bell rang. Sakura look at the door. /Madison. Are you outside of my house./ /No. I told you I was still at home./ /But are you kidding around?/ /No. I'm seriously not./  
  
The doorbell rang a couple of more times. The door to Tori's room open. Tori walk out and stare at Sakura. "Why aren't you answering the door?" "Phone." "Ok." Tori said and went to open the door. "Tell me if it's Madison!" Sakura yell after him. "Alright!." Tori said as he open the door. /Now I know if you're lying to me or not./ /I'm telling you right now. I'm not lying. I'm seriously at my house./ /Sure you are. That what you said last time and you were outside my door./ /Sakura. Believe me. It's not me this time./ "Sakura." "It's Madison isn't it?" "Go and see for yourself." "Oh alright." /Madison. You could have just come in and just hang up the phone./ /Sakura. I'm serious. It's not me./ /Then who can it..../  
  
Sakura stop talking to Madison and drop the phone. /Sakura. Are you there? Hello. What's going on? Sakura! I'm coming over right now!/ There was a click on the other line, but Sakura made no movement to pick up the phone. Her eyes were full of tears. Tears of joy and happiness. "Sakura." the person said at the door. "I don't believe it. This is all a dream. It just has to be." "It isn't a dream Sakura. It's real. I've come back." Sakura stare at the boy standing at the doorway. Not believing her eyes. "Li. Could this be real or am I just seeing things?" "It's not dream Sakura. It's all real."  
  
Sakura gave a true smile. For the last week and few days. She has never really smile. A true smile. Madison's limo drove up and Madison got out. Seeing Li there. Madison smile and took out her camcorder to record whatever she could.  
  
Sakura didn't notice Madison was there. She didn't notice anything was there. All that matter to her was that Li was there. Right here and now. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. She cried and burry her head into his chest. Li just put his arms around her. "It's ok. I'm here for you now." he said as he rub her back. Giving her comforting words.  
  
Madison smile as she kept taping the happy scene. It brought tears to her eyes to watch the now happy couple.  
  
Sakura pull away and stare deeply into Li's honey brown eyes. "I love you Li. Don't ever leave me again." "I promise you Sakura. I will never leave you ever again." Sakura smile and Li lean in to capture Sakura's rosey lips. They pull away a few minutes later and stare at each other lovingly. Sakura then lean into Li and lay her head on his chest. Then Li put his arms around her. "I wish this could last forever."  
  
Madison decided to reveal herelf at that time. "It has." "Madison?" Sakura said and stood up straight. "When did you got here?" Sakura said as she try to hide her blush. "I got here to see everything happen. Hi there Li." "Hi." Li said as he look at the ground. Trying to hide his blush. "No need to hide it guys. I caught it all on video." Madison said as she held up her cam. "Madison, you must never show that video to anyone." Sakura said. "Except us." Li said as he put his arm around Sakura. Madison giggle. "Alright. I'll make you 2 a copy and I'll keep the original." "Sure." both Sakura and Li said. "Now let's go inside." Sakura said as she let everyone in.  
  
They all went inside and saw Tori, Julian and Keero staring at them. "Aww. Look at that smile on her face now." Tori said. Happy for his lil sister. "I will be smiling more often now. So don't worry about me not being happy." she said as she put her head on Li's shoulder. "Let's go upstairs and watch the video Sakura." Madison said as she held up the cam. "You record everything that just happen?" Julian ask. "Yeah. It's all so sweet and romantic." Madison said. "Can we see it?" Tori ask. "No." Sakura said as she stood straight up again. "Aww come on." Keero said. Sakura shook her head. "No and that's that." "Aww. You're so mean." Tori said. Acting like a child wanting something but he couldn't get it. Sakura giggle. "Too bad. You guys will have to stay here and watch something else." Sakura said and grab Li's hand and run upstairs. "Wait for me!" Madison said and ran after her. "Oh well. They do need their privacy." Tori said and went to sit on the couch. "I wonder what's on?" Keero said as he pick up the remote. "I'm surprise that you can even lift that thing up." Tori said. "I'm not weak you know!" Keero said. "Ok. No more insults. Let's just watch T.V." Julian said.  
  
~Upstairs in Sakura's room~  
  
"I'm gonna rewind it first." Madison said. "And I'm gonna go get some desserts for us to eat while we watch." Sakura said. "I'm gonna come and help." Li said as he stood up and leave with Sakura. "Tonight is gonna be a great night for Sakura." Madison said as she unpack some of her things.  
  
After a few minutes. They were all sitting in front of Sakura's T.V. Eating snacks and watching the little movie that Madison tape of them. "Oh my god. This better not be shown. I look kind of so bad in it." Sakura said. "You never look bad in my eyes." Li said as he put his arm around her. Sakura giggle. "That's the end of that. Hey. We could make this our project." Madison said. "Madison! I said no one see it." Sakura exclaim. "No one is gonna see this but the teacher and besides. It's just Miss Makanzie." Madison said. "Miss Makanzie is a teacher again?" Li ask. "Yeah. She's our teacher for this project." Sakura said. "Ah. I see." Li said. "Come on Sakura. Please." Madison said. "Oh fine. But just Miss Makanzie." Sakura said. "Ok. Ok. Now that our project is done we could just hand it in." Madison said. "Now we got the whole weekend to ourselves." Li said. "Yep." Sakura said as she lay her head on Li's shoulder.  
  
Madison took the cam and recorded that and said, "Now this is the love story of Sakura Avalon and Li (Insert Li's last name here)." and shut the cam off. "I have a feeling that this is going to be our best project ever." Madison said. "Why did you tape the last part?" Sakura said. "We have to have a ending." Madison said. "Didn't we have a good enough ending on the video?" Li ask. "Yeah. But I decided to add that too." Madison said. "Ok." Sakura and Li said. "Can you stay over Li?" Sakura said. Li look at her. "I don't have my things here though." Li said. "You could borrow Tori's clothes. Although they're gonna be a little too big for you." Sakura said. "It's ok. I have to go anyways. I do have to go home and unpack all my things. I'll come see you tomorrow." Li said. "Aww. Ok then." Sakura said. "I'll stay up here and unpack while you send Li on his way." Madison said. "Alright Madison." Sakura said. "Bye." Li said to Madison. "Bye. See ya tomorrow."  
  
Sakura and Li went downstairs. Tori and the other guys stare at the 2. "Going already Li?" Tori ask. "Yeah." Li said as he walk towards the door. He put on his shoes and Sakura open the door for him. "See ya tomorrow." Li said. "Bye." Sakura said as they lean in to have another kiss.  
  
They pull away and Li headed off home. Sakura shut the door and walk back upstairs. Madison was sitting on Sakura's bed. Waiting for her. "I saw all of it and caught it on video." "You gotta stop adding things to the video. It's good enough already." "I know. But it's getting even better." "Ok." Sakura paused for a sec before saying. "Madison. You were right." "About?" "Well, you told me earlier this week. To have hope that Li will come back. But you said he would come back and visit." "Yeah." "But he isn't back for a visit. He's back and he's here to stay." "I know." Madison smile to her best friend. Sakura smile back and said, "And we're finally together at last." Sakura then turn to stare out the window, into the star fill night sky. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ That was that. Hope ya all like it! Review and tell me what you all think! ^_~ 


End file.
